Cake or Cookies?
by RajVi Fan 123
Summary: What happens when Purvi is baking a cake for the first time and it turns into Cookies?...peep in to know more...just a random and dillogical RajVi OS...rather my punishment OS for updating my story so late...pls *R & R*


**A/N- Heya friends. Back with a random RajVi OS or you may call it as a 'Punishment OS' for updating my story- RajVi soooo late...**

 ** _HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

 **~ Cakes or Cookies? ~**

 **Introduction-**

Here, in this story, **RajVi** are engaged. Their marriage ceremony is after two months.

 **Character Sketches-**

 **Mr. Rajat Kumar-** Senior Inspector of C.I.D. Mumbai. A tall and dark complexioned guy which truly reflects his profession. Loves his Motherland-India very much. A hard nut from outside but at the same time has a soft corner inside. For him, Duty comes first and then Relationships. His fiancée is Ms. Purvi Kanojia. Loves her very much.

 **Ms. Purvi Kanojia-** Inspector of C.I.D. Mumbai. A cute, bubbly and fair complexioned girl. Has a naughty and a fun loving personality. But again if it comes for her Duty, she switches back to her 'Duty Mode'. She loves to try out new things. She is engaged with his fiancé- Mr. Rajat Kumar. Loves him very much.

•••

 **24th July'16**

 **Sunday**

 **Mumbai**

It was noon. Everyone was sleeping in their respective houses except one. She was none other than our Inspector **Purvi**. She was feeling bored and therefore made up her mind baking something. She thought to bake a cake- which she never made. But then she tought,"Kuch naya banana mein ahrz kya hai?". With this, she called up her fiancé- **Rajat Kumar** aka Senior Inspector Rajat. She dialled his number.

"Hello?" Someone replied sleepily.

"Hei **Rajat**! So rahe the kya?" **Purvi** replied chirpily.

"Haaaann...wo aakh lag gayi thi.." He replied lazily.

"Achha suniye, aaj sham ko aap mere ghar aaoge? Today I'm gonna bake something for you!"

"Alle waah! agar **Purvi** mere liye kuch itne pyaar se banaygi aur main na aau! aisa bhi kya kabhi hosakta hai?"

 **Purvi** smiled wide,"Achha theek hai, I'll be waiting for you."

"Hmm...okay..bbye..good night."

"good night?"

"I mean...haan...main toh so raha tha na..?"

"Achha theek hai..bbye."

*Call Ended*

 **Purvi** started with her baking. She poured some amount of flour (maida) in a utensil and mixed it with milk. After stirring the batter for about 10 minutes, she poured some baking powder. Again, she started stirring it. Then, she added few drops of vanilla extract along with some cashew nuts and raisins. After that, she greased one glass bowl with butter and poured the batter into it. Then, she kept the utensil inside the microwave oven and set the desired temperature. But now, she got confused about the time. She thought, " Shit yaar! Yaad hi nhi araha ki kitna time set karna tha..kya karu kya karu? Umm..chalo pehle time 50 minutes ka kar deti hu...uske baad I'll extend the time if needed." She set the time and switched on the oven and went to the drawing room. She switched on the TV and sat on the couch.

After about 40 minutes, someone knocked at the door. **Purvi** went to open the door. She smiled enthusiastically after seeing **Rajat** on the door. **Purvi** welcomed him inside and offered him water. Suddenly, that beeping sound came from the oven, signalling that the cake was ready. She excitedly went into the kitchen and opened the microwave door. Then, she took a knife and pierced inside it. To her horror, the knife wasn't going further. She understood that the cake had turned hard.

She started crying and with this, **Rajat** came into the kitchen and asked **Purvi** the matter. She didn't reply but just pointed her one finger towards the cake. **Rajat** asked,"Kya hua? aur yeh kya hai?". **Purvi** replied with a heavy heart,"Wo-wo maine cake banaya tha but..ab wo bohot zyaada hard ho chukka hai!". **Rajat** took the knife and handed it to **Purvi**. **Rajat** said,"Mujhe nhi khilaogi?". **Purvi** replied,"Yeh bohot bekar hai...main aapko yeh kaise khila sakti hu?". **Rajat** said,"Iska matlab tum mujhe nhi khilaogi na?" **Purvi** replied,"Nhi aisi baat nhi hai." Purvi cut a slice of cake and handed it to **Rajat.** He ate it and indeed it was delightful! **Purvi** stood there amazed and puzzled. She tought,"Main sachhme kitni lucky hu **Rajat** ko pake..!" **Rajat** disturbed her trail of thoughts by saying," **Purvi** yaar...kitna tasty tha yeh! Lo tum bhi khao." **Purvi** made a weird face but had it. She also liked the taste. **Rajat** said,"Waise **Purvi** , tumne yeh banaya kya tha?" **Purvi** laughed and said,"Banaya toh **Cake** hi tha..but it turned into **Cookies**!" **RajVi** laughed whole heartedly and enjoyed their 'Cookies'.

* * *

 **A/N-** **So guys, kaisa tha? I know, it was a 'Dillogical' one! hehe..**

 **Anyways, bbyee and tkcr!**

 **Enjoy your Sunday! :)**

 **God Bless!**

 **Regards**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


End file.
